


Celopods and the Danger They Present

by khyharah



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luna being Luna, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction: Enchanted Wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyharah/pseuds/khyharah
Summary: A chance encounter leads to a meeting of two very different minds.





	Celopods and the Danger They Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelous Magical Enchanted Wonders 2018. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: Doctor Strange/Luna  
> Enchanted Item/Spell: Relashio  
> Word Prompt: Holiday Party

The lights in New York City were an amazing thing to behold. Even one as cynical as Dr. Stephen Strange could appreciate the beauty of a brightly lit city during the holiday season. He was making his way to Avengers Tower this particular night and was just taking his time to breathe in and appreciate everything around him. The time in Tibet had certainly helped to clear his brain and put his focus back where it should be: helping those in need. His work with Tony Stark and company was one big way he accomplished that. While his hands may no longer be suitable for surgery, they were more than adequate for helping those in trouble. And while he didn’t expect to run into trouble that night, it just had a way of seeking him out.

He was passing by a darkened alley when he heard the first scuffle. Just a slight shifting of feet and a faint whimper. It was not an uncommon occurrence in NYC, so he shrugged it off initially. But no more than a step past the alley, he heard it again, this time the whimper was replaced with a groan. His curiosity peaked, Stephen took a couple steps back and peered down the alley way. He could make out two shapes, one very tall and very wide. It seemed to have multiple tentacle like arms that were flailing about without thought.

The other was small, apparently feminine. She was clutched in one of the creature’s tentacles and was the one who was doing the moaning. Stephen could see her long, blonde hair flowing wildly and freely as the creature slung her around. Quietly, he set the bottle of wine he was bringing for Tony to the side and patted his cloak. “I’m going to hit him with a spell, try and catch the girl.” The cloak perked up off his shoulders, ready to leap into action.

Waving his hands in an intricate pattern, Stephen concentrated for a moment before uttering _relashio_ and pushing them forward, releasing the spell onto the beast. The impact was enough for a guttural roar to come from the creature as his tentacles lost their grip on the girl. The Cloak of Levitation was quick to wrap around the girl and bring her to Stephen’s side as the creature fled further down the alley, apparently no longer interested in his prey.

“Well bugger, I thought I had him that time.”

The quiet voice next to him startled Stephen. He turned to the girl who seemed to be petting his cloak and whispering thanks.

“You really are a remarkable thing. Thank you kindly for catching me. The fall could’ve been most disastrous!” Her voice was light and airy, not at all unpleasant to his ears.

Stephen couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at her. No one really ever acknowledge the cloak when it helped him out and he found that he was quite impressed with the fact that she did. “Are you alright miss?” The cloak turned to its master and seemed to preen before settling back on his shoulders.

“Oh, I’m quite alright thank you. The Tentaculus Celopod most certainly got away from me that time. But I found the weakness in his thorax so I’ll be able to subdue him next time we meet.”

While he could identify her accent as British, there was something about the dreamy quality of her voice that had him mesmerized for a moment. It was as if she had not a care in the world even though she had nearly been crushed by a rampaging monster. And when she turned to face him, he was really caught off guard. She was fair skinned, with a smile stretched across perfectly proportioned lips. But it was her eyes that really drew him in. They were large, almost too large, and so innocent looking. They were blue, but seemed to shift between light blue and bright silver. And she was staring at him, absolutely nonplussed as if she saw his type every single day.

“Thank you sir. I would have never remembered that spell and would have been most gravely injured if you had not happened by. I must make an effort to remember it. I didn’t catch your wand movements though. Do you think could show me?”

Stephen just stared at the strange girl in front of him. She knew of magic? And what was that about wands? “I have no idea about wands, but what do you know of magic?”

“Oh, you must be one of the other kind then, the sorcerer kind. I heard the Sorcerer Supreme has been replaced recently. I would simply love to meet the new one. Do you happen to know them?”

The chuckle coming from his own lips startled him. Now this was someone he could get used to. She seemed so innocent, but there was something in her eyes. When they flashed silver, there was a calculating hardness that one gets when they’ve been through a lot and are trying to move past it. He wanted to know more about this girl … no woman was more appropriate. This woman had piqued his interest for sure. “I wasn’t aware there were different types of magic users. I would like to know more about these other kinds as I am a perpetual student. And yes, I just happen to know the Sorcerer Supreme, quite intimately actually.”

Her eyes widened a fraction as she took in his words. “It’s you isn’t it? Yes, I can see now. The Wrackspurts aren’t as prevalent any more. They tend to ignore those with sorcerer power. So I suppose you are a good person to have around in that sense. Now,” she glanced around the area, taking in the tall buildings and brightly lit shops. “I know I’m in mid-town Manhattan, but I have no idea where to find a place to stay here. Tracking that Celopod led me too far off my original course and I am terribly far from my usual lodging. Could you possibly point me in the direction of a place to stay the night?”

Stephen moved a little closer. He most certainly would not be pointing her in that direction. He would, in fact, be pointing her in the same direction he was going. “Honestly? You’re pretty far away from any type of lodging that is not grossly overpriced. However, I have a solution.”

She kept her unblinking eyes on him, a faint smile crossing her lips. “I apologize if your saving me gave you the wrong idea, but I will not be sleeping with you tonight. I have to have at least four dates before I start considering that.”

The cloak around his shoulders seemed to mimic the deep laughs that escaped Stephen’s chest. “No, no, nothing like that. Though I may take you up on the date idea.”  A faint blush cover the woman’s cheeks as she ducked her head slightly. “I was just on my way to a holiday party at Avengers Tower. I am sure Mr. Stark has some accommodations for this evening at least. It would be my pleasure to escort you there if you would like. It should be a good time at least.”

The woman’s smile seemed to grow larger as she eagerly nodded her head. “That is a very welcome idea indeed. And maybe I can meet some of the Avengers? I would love to pick Natasha’s brain about the Russian Heliopath infestation. It’s become somewhat of a problem in the Siberian planes. They’re melting the tundra!”

Stephen chuckled as he presented his arm to her. While he was sure that Natasha had no idea about the heliopaths, he was certain about one thing: this woman was intriguing and he could not wait to learn more about her very different mind. It may be just the thing to put him at peace. “I think we can arrange that. There’s just one thing.”

She slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow and met his gaze again. “And what is that?”

“Well, in order to introduce you, I will need to know your name.”

Her laugh was like tinkling bells he decided. “Yes, I suppose that would help. Luna Lovegood, Magizoologist, Dirigible Plum farmer, friend of Harry Potter.”

Stephen had no idea what a dirigible plum was or who in the hell Harry Potter happened to be, but he was sure he’d find out. He smiled at her. “And I am Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, acquaintance of Tony Stark.” He pick up her free hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. “It is my absolute pleasure to meet you.”

Luna beamed at him, positively glowing in the lights of the city. Stephen picked up the bottle of wine and they started down the sidewalk towards Avengers Tower. He listened as Luna began explaining how she wound up in the alley with the Celepod and admired the way the city lights seemed to make her hair glow. He finally felt that full contentment that he had been searching for. And he knew that this woman would help him keep it.


End file.
